Baby, Remind Me
by loveu5missu6
Summary: A reminder is all Lydia needs. Stiles already gave her two reminders of his love. Is a third one needed? Stiles/Lydia - One-shot


**a/n: I actually ship Lydia/Jackson . But I'm playing around with Stiles/Lydia , because I just watched the dance episode . Stiles is so devoted to her , it's so incredibly sweet (:**

_Father _

My one year old daughter Cade sits in her highchair as I feed her the baby food with the spoon. She giggles constantly, and kicks her legs up and down. I glance over to my three year old son, Bentley. He eats e chicken nuggets, dipping them happily in the ketchup.

After they're done eating, I take them both for their bath. They bathe together, because they're so little. Cade thinks its playtime. Bentley just lets me bathe him, and watches his sister play.

At three years old, my son is already half grown up in my eyes.

"Cade." I coo as she reaches for my block of soap. "Cade, is that yours?"

She looks up at me, her big brown eyes, courtesy of me, blinking. She can't say many words. The basics, 'Daddy, Mommy, Momma, Dada, Bentley, et cetera.' She just can't seem to get the word 'No' out, but she loves the word 'Yes'.

"Yes!" she squeals.

I smile softly, and take the block of soap from her, "No."

She pouts, and her full lips bring me back to her mother.

I shake my head; the memories making me want to cry. I look over at my son, who's smacking the water with his hands and focus on them. Not their mother. At least, not for now.

_Mother_

"Bentley!" I smile as my son comes rushing to me from his father's jeep. "Cade!" Cade needs carried, as she cannot walk.

Bentley's smile is broad as he wraps his arms around my legs. I take Cade from her father, after he plants a soft kiss on her head.

"Thanks." I say softly, not meeting his eyes. It would be too painful to do that.

He clears his throat, and I see him kneel down to Bentley. Bentley releases my legs, and throws his arm around his father. Stiles does the same to his son.

Stiles is the best father that any kid could ask for. He loves these so much. And they adore him too.

He stands back up, and turns away, "Bye, Lydia." He says softly as he climbs back into his jeep.

Every time I hear him, it makes my heart break even further. I don't know why though. I broke up with him. After Cade was three months, I broke off the engagement.

Now, I regret everything about that. I regret everything I told him that day. I regret throwing the ring back in his face. I regret being the most heartless and cold person a person could ever be.

And now, I want him back.

_Father_

I take Bentley and Cade to the park after I pick them up from Allison and Scott's house. Bentley plays on the slide, seeming it to be the most incredible invention ever, and every few seconds, I stop pushing my daughter on the swings to take pictures of him. I do the same for her though, and I take pictures of her.

I swear, Cade is the most beautiful baby in the world. I know she's mine, but it's true. She has the black hair I do, but it's thin, and incredibly soft. She's so tiny. So perfect. It's hard to believe that I created something as gorgeous as a baby.

And then Bentley. He's his mother, fully. He looks exactly like her, with only my nose and mouth. He's beautiful too. He's the cutest little boy.

I just watch. I'm still mesmerized after three years with my little boy, and one year with my baby girl that I have these amazing little babies. I would kill for them. I would do anything for them.

"Daddy!" Bentley yells from the top of the slide. "Daddy, watch!"

I look up at my son, just to see him stand up, and tumble down the steel slide. I stop the swing that Cade's swinging in to tend to the now crying Bentley. I pick him up and grab the baby bag and take out the Neosporin that I keep in there and a band aid.

But it keeps bleeding. I sigh, and take off my shirt, pressing the cloth against his blood knee, and use some water from the bottle to clean it up.

"Excuse me?" the small voice is definitely from a girl. I turn around and see a short girl with brown hair naturally curly around her face. Her eyes are absolutely gorgeous – bluish gray.

I look at her, and my mouth drops. It's as if everything in the world is silent as I watch this amazing, beautiful girl smile at me. But then, the shrill cries of my baby boy bring me back. I shudder, and bring him closer to me, "Yes?"

"Do you need help? I mean, I'm training to be a nurse, so I know some things." She says.

I nod, "That would be great." I look over at Cade, and suddenly feel like the world is pressing in on me. I have two kids to look after. I can't forget one whenever the other one is more important at the moment. I sit Bentley on the ground. "Can you watch him for just one second? I'll be right back."

I pick Cade out of the swing and set her on my hip walking back to the beautiful girl and my child.

She cleans him up, as she's promised, and even manages to woo him more by pulling out a lollipop from her bag. When she's done, she holds out her hand, with a slip of paper in between her fingers. "Heather. Give me a call sometime if you want to…get coffee or catch a movie or something?"

I nod, and take the slip of paper. "Thanks again. I'm Stiles, by the way. This," I show Cade to her, "is my one year old Cade, and," I grab hold of Bentley's hand. "this would be my little daredevil three year old, Bentley."

"Nice to meet you!" Heather coos to both of them.

Whenever we turn around to leave, Bentley whispers something. "She's pretty. But not as pretty as mommy."

And I have to agree with him on that.

_Mother_

"Dale, for the last time _today_, I will _not_ go out with you!" I sigh at my co-worker, as I grab my purse, ready to head out the door, "Besides, it wouldn't have worked today anyways. I have Bentley and Cade."

Dale Matthews looks at me, but continues smiling. He's a pig. His brown hair invites you in, but his crooked teeth tell you to stay away. Just like you should. He's a monster underneath. I'm sure he's a rapist, because I've never seen him with the same girl twice, and after they go out with him, they're almost scared to talk about their date or even go near the guy. He gives me the creeps.

"C'mon, Lydia! You can bring them with you! You know I _love_ kids."

It makes me shudder the way he says it. "Sorry Dale, but I can't tonight. Maybe a couple weeks from now."

Dale sighs, and I walk away, not saying anything else to him.

I have to pick up Bentley and Cade on my way home from work since I worked today. It's not a big deal, considering Stiles lives on the way.

I pull into the apartment complex, quickly switching the rock CD to the kids' CD. I take the elevator to Stiles' floor, and find his apartment door. I hit the doorbell and listen as Stiles' shuffles around. It's weird, because usually, Stiles is all about the kids being ready, and usually it's as if he waits for me by the door to pick Cade and Bentley up.

He opens the door finally, and I know something's up, because his shirt's on inside out and backwards.

Suddenly, I'm furious. I barge through the door and find Bentley and Cade both sitting on the couch watching a Veggie Tales DVD. I quickly grab Bentley, throwing him into my arms and do the same with Cade. I look at Stiles and roll my eyes, "This is absolutely pathetic."

And he gets angry too. "What?"

"You." I seethe, "You having sex while our _children_ are in the apartment. Couldn't you wait until I came and picked them up?"

Stiles looks at me and I see tears blooming in his eyes, "Yeah, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you wouldn't have ended it with me. We could be freaking married and maybe even having another beautiful kid. We could be with each other, and I could be happy! Instead, I'm with my beautiful children half the time, crying in bed at night wishing I was with their mother, and we were married!" By the time he finishes, he's crying, tears streaming down his face.

I look at him, and softly reply, tears now streaming down my face, "I couldn't do that."

With that I watch as Cade and Bentley's faces drop and they both wave goodbye to their father.

_Father_

Heather sits in the front seat as I get out of the car to pick up Cade and Bentley. It's been nine months, and Bentley turned four a few days ago. Cade can now walk, and she talks everyone's head off.

Heather and I grew closer, she got her license in heath care and I got a promotion. She moved into my house, and now, we're engaged. Soon, she'll be my wife and Bentley and Cade's stepmother.

I take the kids home, and let Heather go inside since she has a headache. I take the kids to the diner where there's a playground. I let the kids play for half an hour before I order them both chicken nugget meals and order myself a pizza burger.

The bell on the door rings, and I look over to see who walks in. And it's Lydia. She's wearing a short purple dress with white tights underneath and black pumps. Her red hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail and on top is a black and purple headband.

I stand up from the table and approach her, still keeping my eyes on the kids. "Lydia?"

She looks at me, and looks around. "Hello, Stiles."

"What are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes, "If it's so hard to believe, I have a date. Where's your whore?"

I clench my fist, almost ready to punch her face, but then I see the kids walking in. "_Heather_ isn't here. She had a headache, so I just brought the kids out to play and eat."

"Mommy!" Cade stumbles to her mother. Lydia kneels down to eyelevel with our two beautiful children.

"Cade!" She mimics, and throws her arms around our little girl. She turns to Bentley, and gives him a hug, "Bentley!"

Bentley hugs his mother back, and then backs away, falling into my legs. I turn back to the table to see our food coming. "We'd better get eating, right kiddos?"

Cade nods, and gives her mom a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Mommy, you're the prettiest girl _ever_! You look _so_ pretty!"

Lydia smiles, "Thank you baby. But I think you're the prettiest girl ever," she looks at Bentley and grins, "and you, my wonderful little boy, are the most handsomest little guy on this planet!"

Bentley smiles, but tugs on my wrist. "Hungry!" he tells me. I smile and take his hand, and lean down to pick him up. I take Cade from her mother, and put her on my hip. I take them back to the table.

We eat, Cade chattering about the food and Lydia. I look over every few seconds to see Lydia sitting at the bar alone. It takes us about two hours to finish our food, mainly because I order desert for the kids so that I can stay and watch Lydia.

Whenever we're done eating, Lydia's still sitting at the bar alone fiddling with her iPhone. I walk over to her and pick up my four year old and lay him on my back so I'm giving him a piggyback ride.

"Lydia!" I say.

She looks over and I see tears running down her beautiful face. "What, Stiles?" she snaps, sniffling.

"Where's your date?"

Lydia just cries, and stands up from the bar, trying to walk away from. "Lydia, stop!"

She turns around, and wipes at her eyes, "Leave me alone, Stiles!" she cries. "Can't you see that I've been stood up? That I'm ugly, and stupid and worthless. I don't deserve to live. I have no one to love me. You have _Heather_." She says Heather's name as if its poisonous.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask. "You shouldn't be driving."

She cries and I sling Bentley off my shoulder and hug her. She presses her face against my chest and cries.

_Mother_

"Heather, I'm sorry that this is late, but I'm staying at Lydia's tonight. The kids fell asleep in their room after I brought her home. Love you." I hear Stiles say as I sit curled up on the couch a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. Tears fall down my face, and my plump lips taste salty because of the tears.

I just sit on the couch and cry.

Stiles comes into the living room and sits beside me, and uses his thumb to wipe a tear off of my face.

My hair's tied up into a messy bun, and my makeup is streaming down my face. I look horrible. I'm wearing one of Stiles' old sweatshirts and a big pair of his pajama pants. On my feet set my fluffy pink slippers.

"Hey, if he wasn't there, then he didn't deserve you. He deserves to be punched in the face." Stiles says.

Suddenly, I have this longing for him. He's so sweet right now. And then, my lips are against his, and I'm still crying. He lets his tongue enter my mouth and begins kissing me hard. Suddenly, I'm against him on the couch, and then my sweatshirt is off, and then he's messily taking off my bra.

And then, he's in me, and we're kissing, and we're having sex.

And it feels incredible.

_Father_

"Stiles, we need to talk." Those are the first things that come out of Lydia's mouth whenever she calls me.

I look over at my sleeping fiancé. We have two months until the wedding. It's been two months since me and Lydia had sex. "Lydia," my voice is full of sleep, "I woke up an hour ago, and I'm still tired."

She chokes on her words, "It's urgent, Stiles. It's really urgent."

I sigh and get out of bed, my cell phone still pressed against my ear. "Alright. Where do you want to meet?" I ask.

I hear her crying, "Uh…at the coffee shop on First Street. I'm already there. I'll order for you."

"Just black coffee and a plate of eggs, extra sausage." I say. "I'll be right there, let me just leave a note for Heather."

She coughs, and says bye. I leave a note for Heather. _Sorry, had to meet up with someone at the coffee shop. I'll be home soon and then we can go out and find a cake or flowers or whatever we need to do. Love you, baby. _(: _-Stiles_

I grab my sweatshirt and my beanie hat.

At the coffee shop I see that Lydia is sitting by the window with her red hair pulled up into a messy bun. She's wearing an oversized black sweatshirt which I remember from her first pregnancy. It says on the front **Peace. Love. Pregnant.**

She barely wears her maternity clothes anymore, but sometimes I see her wearing the sweatshirts that she wore during then.

"Hey." I say as I pick up my coffee. I see that my meal is here already, and I pick up the fork and begin eating the eggs.

Her face is puffy, and I know instantly that she's been crying.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice is shaky and breathless as I hear the answer escape her lips. "S-s-stiles," Lydia whispers, "I-I'm pregnant."

My heart drops.

Lydia stands up and lifts her sweatshirt. Instantly, I see the bump. It's barely visible, but I have two kids, and I've seen Lydia pregnant twice before. I know that her bumps become visible quick. "A month and a half."

_Mother_

"Mommy, is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Cade questions as I help her into the little white dress. Today is the day of Stiles and Heather's wedding. Cade was to be the flower girl, and she looks gorgeous in her dress. Her black hair, courtesy of Stiles, is made into a messy bun.

I smile down at her, as I feel her little hands pressing against my three and a half moth pregnant belly. It's huge. "I told you, baby, I don't know."

"Well, mommy, what do you want?"

I look at her and smile, "You know, I don't really care." I help her put on the locket with the pictures of her and Bentley in them. "What do you want?" I ask. "A little brother or a little sister?"

"I want a little sister. But…if I get a little brother or sister, your still gonna love me?"

"Of course, Cade!" I tell her. "I'll always love you. You're my little girl."

She purses her full lips and looks over at Bentley who's sitting on the couch watching TV. "What about Bentley?"

Bentley looks up.

"Yes, I'll always love Bentley too."

_Father_

I'm beginning to get cold feet. What about the baby on the way? I can't tell Heather about the new baby that will be coming out of Lydia in five months. But if I don't tell Heather about the baby, I'll never be able to see my own child.

If I do, Heather will break off the wedding.

Today's the wedding.

I can't marry Heather whenever my heart doesn't belong to her, but the pregnant women that gave me my two beautiful children.

I can't marry her.

I have to break it off.

_Mother_

"He's breaking off the wedding."

The words come as a shock to me as I hear them through the phone of my best friend, Allison who heard from Scott.

"What?"

Allison sighs, "He broke the wedding off, and he said and I _quote_ 'I can't marry a girl who doesn't have my heart. I love you, Heather. But I can't lie anymore. I can't love you more than I love her.'"

My heart begins to beat faster and I feel the flutters of my unborn child inside me. "Her?"

"You."

I hang up the phone and catapult up off of the couch. I through my phone on the floor, not even caring, and I grab my daughter's jacket. I quickly throw on her jacket and grab Bentley's jacket. I put them both in the stroller, and stroll out the door.

I have to run back to grab my cell phone and I hit the number one.

"Hello?" It's a groggy, tired, sad voice that answers.

"Where the hell are you?"

Stiles coughs, "Lydia? Why are you call-"

I cut him off and grin, "Shut the hell up, Stiles. Where are you?"

"At the coffee shop on First Street."

I smile, "Alright. Don't move an inch."

I make my way to the coffee shop and walk in the door. I find Stiles sitting at a table alone with a burger on a plate in front of him and a glass of water with a beer bottle beside it. His tie is untied and hanging around his neck.

I sit the stroller beside his table and sit on his lap and kiss his lips hard, running my hands through his black hair. Whenever I pull away, I look him in the eyes. "I love you. Marry me?"

_Father and Mother_

At three twenty five in the morning of June thirteenth Lydia Stilinski gives birth to a beautiful baby boy named Aiden Michael Stilinski weighing six pound four ounces with all ten fingers and toes.

Her husband, Stiles cuts the umbilical cord and is the first to hold the newborn baby boy.

Their three children, Bentley, Cade, and Aiden are now happily in the care of both their father and mother who are happily married.

**a/n: the ending sucked, but this was a really fun thing to write ! I think I kinda ship both Lydia/Jackson & Lydia/Stiles (; - Haley **


End file.
